


Fight like devils

by amy_vic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Kenzie-Gennaro Series - Dennis Lehane
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's not one to walk away from a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight like devils

He’s fifteen minutes late (because he was making out with Judy Dillon behind her dad’s bar and promising to meet her for a burger or something later, and it’ll be pure stupid luck if he makes it ‘til curfew without her brothers finding out about it, because they're already pissed at him for ratting them out to Sister Mary Robert for ditching to go get high with some of the guys during fourth period last week), but Jimmy just takes one look at him and sounds bored as he says, “You know the deal, kid. You’re late, you lose your chance in the ring today. Go hit one of the bags or something, don’t stop ‘til I tell you to.”

If they were on the street, a guy giving him orders would be given a blithe, “Fuck you, asshole,” and a swiftly upraised middle finger. But Jimmy’s known him his whole life, known his father fifteen years or so before that, so Danny just nods while pulling his wraps from his gym bag and stuffing his t-shirt down in next to his wallet.

He hates the heavy bag only a little less than he hates the jump ropes, because all the dodging and weaving hurts his legs (he’s in the middle of a growth spurt, no matter how much Matty teases him that he’s still shorter than their cousin Angie) but it’s way better than the speed bags, because whoever designed this gym was clearly under the impression that all it’s members are six feet tall with arms to match. Which, it’s not like Danny’s short, okay, but he will admit that he’s not the tallest guy in the neighbourhood, so trying to go a few rounds on a suspended bag while also trying to keep his body stretched as tight and tall as possible is just not fun.

Twenty minutes later, Danny’s worked up a good sweat, his arms feel pleasantly warm and achy, and he’s not really thinking about anything in particular when Jimmy comes up behind him. He doesn’t say anything, just watches Danny and offers advice, in the form of a turn of his wrist, a raising of his arms, the occasional press on his shoulders to turn him so his jabs make better contact.

“So, Vincent Marcus came by earlier,” Jimmy says after a few minutes, moving to anchor himself behind the bag so Danny can focus his hits without the thing swaying so much. “Seems somebody worked him over pretty good yesterday, blacked up both his eyes, left a nasty patch of bruises on him.”

“No kidding,” Danny brings a knee up and into the bag. Jimmy doesn’t allow kickboxing in the ring, has banned guys from the gym for life for doing it while they thought he wasn’t looking, but if you’re by yourself he doesn’t mind so much. “He say what it was about?”

Jimmy steps back from the bag, gives Danny a nod to take a break and grab some water. “Something about a girl, one of the Gennaro sisters, I think. Never said who it was gave him the beating, though. You hear anything, maybe?”

“Maybe.” Danny swallows some more water and rolls his head around to crack his neck. “Could be he was putting his hands in places they didn’t belong, and he needed a little encouragement to help keep them to himself.”

Danny’s not looking, and this place is always loud once you get more than five or six guys in here, but he could swear Jimmy laughs. “That so?”

“It’s possible,” Danny says, shrugging at almost the same time as he lands a rough left hook. “It’s also possible that you’ll come to hear things about the aforementioned Gennaro girl being a somewhat literal ballbuster, because after Vince was down, she may have kicked him so hard he’ll sit funny for the next month. Or so I hear.”

“No kidding,” Jimmy says, and drops his hands onto Danny’s shoulder to loosen the muscles. “Huh. Well, then I guess things are sorted, then.”

“Guess they are.” Danny flexes his hands and rubs the itch at the base of his palm. He wants to take the wraps off and scratch it proper, but knowing Jimmy, he’d wait until the very last second, then make Danny wrap up all over again and go two more rounds.


End file.
